


What is falling in love?

by Ohwelpthiswilldo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kuroos in denial, M/M, and their relationship, beware my language, contemplating love, dear god, mentions of Bokuto and Akaashi - Freeform, out of Kuroos view, parents are mysteriously missing, what did I do, why do i like to write getting together fics of those two so much?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwelpthiswilldo/pseuds/Ohwelpthiswilldo
Summary: Kuroo thinks about love. But doesn´t realize that he´s in love. Well, he does. After a while.Somebody stop me I´m awful with summaries pls just read it, i swear it´s good.





	What is falling in love?

**Author's Note:**

> Look I wrote another getting together fic of Kuroken. At least this time Kuroo confesses so I swithed it up. Phew! Please beware that english is not my first language and that I have a foul mouth for some unknown reason. Well it´s not to bad but still.

Some people say falling in love was something that happened gradually. They say love at first sight is impossible. Attraction yes, but never love. Love was something that needed time. Time to fester, time to grow and time to nourish. With time, they say, people learn more about each other, falling for the others little quirks, learning to compromise and learning to fight with one another. Falling slowly but deeply for a person we laughed with, cried with, fought with, a person we learned to understand intimately. Others say love can happen on first sight, one look and your heart knows they´re the one. They say people who are destined for each other will fall for each other in a second, in the blink of an eye. They say your soul searches for it´s other half and that once they found them they will know without a doubt. They say people can learn to understand each other in a few moments. As long as your souls connect.

Both believe they´re right and understand what love is and how falling in love is supposed to be.

Kuroo disagreed.

 

\--------A few days prior-------------

Kuroo lost. As always. He hated playing Mario Kart against Kenma, he almost always constantly lost but at least Kenma enjoyed himself. Glancing at said pudding head he noticed his slightly flushed cheeks and furrowed brows. It could have been a serious, stern expression if not for Kenmas kitten tongue poking out between his pink, plush lips, making him look adorable in his concentration. “You´re staring Kuro.”, Kenma didn´t even avert his eyes from the TV,” You´re driving into the wall.” Startled Kuroo looked up and really, he was driving against a wall and had fallen into last place. “Kenma...”, the black haired teen whined while driving back onto the road, trying to somehow still get past the KI before him. “Why did you stare?”, Kuroo knew even though Kenma sounded uninterested as always he was burning in curiosity. “You´re just too adorable!” “I´m not adorable.” Yes, he was but Kuroo knew that Kenma would never believe him, brushing his compliments away as simple banter. Which it was, wasn´t it? What a silly question, shaking his head Kuroo tried to shake that weird thought of him and Kenma away as far as possible. 

Of course it came back. They had stopped playing games and started doing homework and Kuroo had just taken a quick look at Kenma but apparently that had been enough for his brain to run wild again. Supplying him with vivid pictures of Kenma looking up at him through thick black lashes, leaning in closer until he could smell the fading scent of Kenmas strawberry shampoo, practically purring:” So Kuroo thinks I´m adorable? Only adorable? Nothing else comes to mind?” Dream-Kenma dipped his lashes, shooting Kuroo a seductive look, licking his rosy lips with a darting tongue giving them a shiny captivating gloss. Kuroo felt a shiver run down his back and- 

“Kuroo you´re spacing off again.” “Huh?”, Kuroo said eloquently. Damn him and his mind that apparently decided to betray him. “I swear Kuroo if you´re so uninterested in Mario Kart that you can´t even finish one road we can do something else.” Kuroo nooded meekly at Kenmas questioning gaze. “I´m sorry Kenma I just can´t seem to be able to concentrate.” “It´s okay I don´t mind.”  
They turned the TV off and awkwardly sat there in silence. Normally something like that didn´t happen between the two of them anymore. After knowing each other for so long they didn´t need to talk to each other anymore to understand each other but apparently that knowledge about each other had decided to screw the two of them over. Not that Kuroo noticed, still wrapped up in his day dream and trying to decide what it meant. It couldn´t mean that he had feelings for Kenma? Could it? No. Nope. Nopedy nopedy nope. Definitely not. No feelings here. At least no romantic. 

Sadly Kuroo having his internal breakdown meant that Kenma had to suffer through this awkwardness all alone. Kenma really wanted to just pull out his phone and escape this weird atmosphere, but Kuroo really worried him and he was determined to pull Kuroo out of whatever was going on in his mind. “Kuroo?”, Kenma glanced up at the bigger man who shook his head for like the thousand time that day before meeting his eyes,”What´s up? Why are you´re behaving so weird today?”

Fuck, what was Kuroo supposed to say? Sorry Kenma but you were just too cute and then I had a kind of sexy fantasy about you and now I´m confused. Like this wasn´t the first time he had noticed how cute, beautiful and perfect Kenma was but this sure as hell was the first time he had such a confusing fantasy about him. God what was he supposed to say? He knew that Kenma wouldn´t let up. Kuroo opened his mouth slowly, why was he opening his mouth he had nothing to say. Oh god please save him!

And god answered Kuroos plead, a miracle happened, a miracle in form of Kenmas phone ringing. Playing the ringtone of Kenmas parents and for once in his life Kuroo was glad that Kenmas parents were so strict about the time Kenma had to be home. “Don´t look so happy Kuroo! You´re not off the hook I´ll be here tomorrow morning again and you better have an answer by then.”

Kuroo sighed deeply after Kenma left. Well he was fucked. But for now he had to do some thinking. He had always been so sure that all the little thing he noticed about Kenma was normal for best friends. Of course lots of other people told him that it wasn´t but he had always laughed it off. What if they were right? At least his day dream today wasn´t normal for friends! Not even for childhood best friends! That was crush material. At least he was pretty sure about that. 

 

\-----------------------------This morning-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo really admired how determined Kenma was, even though the petite boy was everything but a morning person he apparently dragged himself out of bed to be at Kuroos as soon as possible to demand answers. But today Kuroo was ready. He had been up for hours last night, thinking about it by himself and then calling Akaashi to ask him about it because let´s be real Bokuto was awesome but he didn´t know shit about relationships. Kuroo still was unsure how Bo had convinced Akaashi to date him. Anyway after both of them laughed at him, telling him how painfully obvious his crush had been for years Kuroo was sure about his feelings. Now he only had to tell Kenma. Of course now that the smaller boy stood before him he freaked out. 

Some people freeze up when they panic. Some people don´t get anything out at all. Some run away or clamp up. Unfortunately for Kuroo he didn´t. He belonged to the rare group of people that just blurt out what they think in panic. Which here translates into him looking at the pudding head and whisper yelling:”I love you Kenma. I apparently loved you for years but I only just realized yesterday because you were so cute and you´re so beautiful and adorable and please kill me now.” He looked Kenma deadass in the eyes, his own golden ones filled with panic and regret. The fake blond just blinked at him. And blinked again. And again. Inside Kuroo just pleaded for Kenma to say something, anything but hopefully something reciprocating. At last that small mouth opened and those pale cheeks flushed and Kenma said something. God no now wasn´t the time to space of again. What was he saying? What was he saying? “You didn´t listen again did you? I said that I love you too Kuroo you big doofus! I can´t believe you didn´t liten to- hmpf!” Kuroo didn´t need to hear anything more, all he needed right now was to finally feel those plush lips on his. 

Kissing Kenma felt like heaven. Felt like home. His lips were just as soft and warm as he had pictured them but nothing, nothing in this whole world could have prepared him for how soft those lips were. It instantly made him addicted. Craving for more Kuroo couldn´t help it, he slowly slid his tongue over Kenmas lips. Asking for entrance, while his hands slowly travelled Kenmas body down. One coming to stop at the small of his back, drawing mindless patterns, while the other gently fitted itself to the small of Kenmas waist. Painfully slowly Kenma opened his mouth, giving Kuroo entrance to his wet cavern and sliding his hands into Kuroos bed hair pulling him impossibly closer to fit their mouths together even better. 

When Kuroo finally pulled away again, gasping for air, Kenma let loose a soft whimper and for a second Kuroo contemplated just giving up on oxygen and instead keep kissing the smaller boy. Instead he pressed their forehead together and whispered:” I love you. I love you. I love you.” The faux blonde squirmed in his hold, laughing his perfect little fluttering laugh and huffed:”I love you too you big idiot.” 

 

Kuroo couldn´t honestly claim that he now understood love perfectly but at least now he knew why he never felt comfortable with the two views people normally displayed upon love. He neither thought that love only could come to grow, nor that love happened in an instant. In Kuroos opinion love happened in a mix of both. At least for him it had been that way. His love had festered and grown for years, the same way their friendship had at first, but he also had fallen for Kenma in a second. Just an afternoon had been enough, while it still had taken all his childhood and some more to fall for him. Maybe all those philosophers were right. Maybe love really was indescribable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos! Seriously I Need Validation! Please! I´m begging....


End file.
